<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green Thumbs by writing4monsters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942237">Green Thumbs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing4monsters/pseuds/writing4monsters'>writing4monsters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feeding Kink, Intersex, Monsterfucking, Oral Fixation, Other, Plant monster, Plant sex, Size Difference, Teratophilia, Vines, consensual and kinda cute maybe, don't read if you dislike problematic - cuz this is Problematique, mild imprinting, viren grows a plant and things happen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing4monsters/pseuds/writing4monsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Viren gets ahold of some "special magic seeds" he finds himself struggling to keep up with his new friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Viren/Monster (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green Thumbs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't think Viren could be considered a monsterfucker without a Little Shop of Horrors fic made in his honor. Instead of blood though, this plant needs "special protein" to survive, so you can imagine where this is headed. Also included are a couple of intersex creatures. Please read the tags. Back out now if this isn't your thing. I wanted to write something cute and floofy with a lot of scenes, so this was the result. It could have ended up twice as long, but yeah. Photosynthesis, am I right?~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The directions on the packet are fairly simple: Plant seeds, set in sun, and allow to germinate for at least five days. Aside from that, the only other requirement listed is to “administer daily protein.”<br/>
Viren snuffs at the instructions. These seeds were damn expensive, so hopefully they’ll be worth it. He has heard though, and repeatedly from several sources, that the price asked will be more than fair. He should be ready to expect lots of affection from his new friend. To lose sleep. And to anticipate other "pleasant surprises."<br/>
The only way to grow the plant though will be to take the thing up to his room. There’s more sunlight there, with easier access at night. So Viren plants the seeds in a stone pot, covers them with soil, then stands there. He’s supposed to feed it now, but how can he get in the mood over a plain pot of dirt?<br/>
Viren decides he'll take his favorite elf book with the plant up to his room. Once inside he locks the door, goes over to his reading chair and pulls the side table around in front of him. Viren sets out the pot, opens up his book, and allows the rest to happen naturally.<br/>
The pictures help. There are groups and couples of elves enjoying themselves, and before long Viren forgets his plant to-be is even there. Almost, until it’s time. He aims but sort of misses his mark, cum falling over the pages of his book with more on the table. But enough makes it into the pot. Two small puddles as Viren sits back, breathing heavily as reality kicks in, and he feels somewhat foolish. But he eventually cleans up after that, sets the pot in the windowsill and buries his contribution into the soil.<br/>
On the second day, he does the same thing. This time with better aim, but no growth yet.<br/>
It’s a surprise then on the third morning when Viren wakes up and finds a full bud in the window. The curvy stem is thin, about as long as a writing pen. It also has a rounded bulb on top with a slit-open mouth.<br/>
Viren peers at it. Tiny teeth line the mouth’s opening, and he's not sure whether or not he actually wants to touch it. But the plant appears to notice he’s there and stirs. The main stem straightens. The mouth opens wide with its insides green-white and new. There’s a tiny bit of sticky fluid in there too, clear and clinging to everything.<br/>
Viren’s hesitant but now even more curious. He leans down, offers the creature the tip of his index finger.<br/>
It gingerly bites him.<br/>
“…Oh.”<br/>
But it’s not hard enough to draw blood. The sensation isn’t painful either. The plant's wringing him. Trying to pull any sustenance it can out of Viren. The little teeth passively massage his skin, waving and rising, falling as the plant swallows nothing. And when Viren wants it to let go and pulls back, the plant does too. There’s no resistance.<br/>
What happens next is, well, what might be expected to happen. Viren pulls down his night pants in front of the window. Half hard, he cautiously offers himself.<br/>
The little plant lunges.<br/>
“Ah-!”<br/>
It’s slightly sharper once it’s happening in a more sensitive place, but the wringing sensation and tiny teeth don’t feel bad at all. Viren feeds the plant his head as he rubs himself closer to the base. Watches it. And to his surprise, the leaves on the stem start rising up, cradling his sac and running over it. Their surface isn’t rough; it’s filmy. There’s a wet lubricative sort of substance secreting from their pores that makes the contact enjoyable.<br/>
The leaves eventually find his cock, and Viren gives the plant full control. When he orgasms it’s almost too much for the creature to handle as it folds back, swallows, drooping with its leaves covered in cum.<br/>
“Maybe that was too much,” Viren pants, worried he might’ve drowned the thing, but it recovers fairly quickly, tries to clean itself as it straightens back up. For some reason Viren feels guilty about this. He helps  the little plant and makes sure its ok. Then cleans himself up and places the pot back in the window. He leaves for his daily duties.<br/>
But by nightfall, his new friend has tripled in size, and is almost as big as Viren’s arm by the time he returns. The roots are curling out of the pot. Small yellow flowers have blossomed, as have some vines. The main bud’s mouth is almost as big as Viren’s fist. As he approaches the window, the vines snake toward him. The bud’s mouth opens too as Viren sees more teeth have formed. Folded flytrap-like fangs rest in close set rows. He worries, but only for an instant.<br/>
The vines take hold of his belts, but not forcefully. It’s asking him. The plant is hungry again and needs to be fed.<br/>
“Ok, ok.” As Viren’s hand rubs gently over the smooth bulb. His touch sends shivers through his friend as the creature nudges into him. Actually, Viren thinks as the mouth nips carefully at his robe and he pets it, unfastens, the plant may have already imprinted on him. </p><p>Viren takes off his robes, seats himself, and allows the creature to feed. The mouth opens sticky to take him in, now big enough to consume half of his length. The teeth feel so good. They’re almost like tiny textured brushes. Then the vines curl around his legs, blooming. Hoping to keep him in place. Another curious vine rubs between his legs, and Viren shows it, takes hold of it, guiding.<br/>
“Ah-!”<br/>
He instructs the vine where to go, how to move inside of him and uses it to fuck himself until the creature catches on. It’s a far more intense experience than what just happened earlier this morning. Viren’s able to relax, enjoy bottoming and to eagerly move into what he’s feeling. The leaves and vines see him through until they’re fed and gradually release him. But this is the last time feeding for Viren is ever so easy.<br/>
By morning the pot is broken. Its roots are huge, the creature’s stem almost as thick as a young tree, and Viren has to go out and purchase a bigger one. The repotting takes time, then Viren tends to the poor thing by the window as the vines grow longer, the head suckles from him and Viren is attentively slow fucked. But one climax doesn’t produce enough food. It’s still hungry and doesn’t want to release him just yet.<br/>
“Give me…give me a minute,” Viren pants. He pets the green mouth that's closed over the whole of his dick. It eases up until he catches his breath, and then somehow through it all Viren manages to get going again. He can’t let the thing starve. He won't. So he tries his best and the plant is clearly grateful for it. It lays there on him afterwards, vines draped heavy in the sun as they both rest, and Viren stays with it for a time. But eventually he has to get going. The creature doesn’t want this, but doesn’t force him to stay either. A yellow flowered vine rubs at his waist.<br/>
“I’ll be back later to feed you.”<br/>
Hopefully it understands. Separation anxiety isn’t something it needs and there would be no explaining himself if it got out searching for him.<br/>
“Stay here. Ok?”<br/>
It calms down, then returns to its unmoving state.<br/>
Viren leaves, then returns late that afternoon. He’d meant to come back sooner but there had just been meeting after meeting.<br/>
Then he notices. The big pot by the window is already broken. <br/>
"Again??"
Soil streaks the floor. His plant is nowhere to be seen.<br/>
“Where are you?” Panic sets in. “Where’d you go?” Viren nearly shouts.<br/>
But thankfully the trail leads into his study chamber.<br/>
And there, asleep among his books, arms folded against the windowsill, isn’t a plant at all.<br/>
“..?”<br/>
Viren’s friend starts to stir. The legs are green and long as is the torso, although the body itself is somewhat petite. Big blue eyes open as Viren is grounded to the spot. His companion has small, pert breasts. Impossible not to notice as the forest nymph happily stretches then yawns. The legs unfold and there is also a budding penis, modest in size but fully erect. A little bulb of a sac sits underneath. And lower still, there’s a slit. A vulva, Viren realizes. Also a nub poking out near the top that also seems stiff.<br/>
“…” He’s overwhelmed. There’s nothing Viren can do other than stare as the nymph wakes up, happy to realize their caretaker is here. Viren’s friend leaps up and runs over.<br/>
“!!” A happy sound as he’s tightly hugged, their difference in size notable. The nymph reaches only about the height of Viren’s shoulders yet appears to be fully grown. This isn’t Viren's first time seeing a forest nymph in person. But in these circumstances, he's definitely unprepared.<br/>
“Hi,” Viren manages to say, returning the hug as the nymph grins up at him. 
The smell of flowers is overwhelming. The nymph’s straining little cock is also pressing into Viren’s leg. 
“Have a good day?” He tries asking.<br/>
There’s a nod followed by a second hug. But then the nymph suddenly falls to both knees, looks up at Viren with hopeful eyes as they point to their opened mouth.<br/>
<em>‘Please? Feed me?’</em></p><p>It’s too adorable, and Viren immediately feels awful.<br/>
“No, no. Here, get up. Let me find you some clothes.”<br/>
Viren tries a more parental role at first, but the little nymph wants none of it. The mage’s oversized shirts feel silly. How’s the sun supposed to reach their skin? The clothes are rejected as soon as they’re put on. Tossed to the floor.<br/>
So Viren tries to provide what he thinks the nymph wants. Puts down pillows and blankets near where the sun comes in and makes sure his companion is comfortable.<br/>
The nymph appreciates this, especially the softness of everything. Then it’s feeding time. Viren positions the nymph’s head on his thigh. The mouth feels the same. Further back are the same plant-like teeth but everything is warmer than before. Viren toys with the nymph’s breasts, watches their mouth work. Once he’s able to come, Viren is mindful. He sits the nymph up and gently wipes their lips clean. His companion wants to kiss him so they do, and the sensation of the tongue and little fangs lining the sides of their mouth makes Viren’s eyes roll back.<br/>
As it gets darker out, Viren tries moving them to the bed.<br/>
The nymph doesn’t want to, tries to crawl back onto the floor at first, confused. They seem to think playtime will be over if they go to sleep.<br/>
But Viren doesn’t want to sleep. He lays his companion down and goes down on them as well. Finally has an opportunity to suck the nymph’s small cock to cute whines and squeals, green legs wrapping around Viren’s head. Small hands stitch through his hair. But Viren isn’t negligent. He multi-tasks. While he sucks, his left hand slowly rolls the nymph’s nub of a clit underneath. With his right hand, Viren teases and parts the vaginal opening. It’s like splitting an aloe plant. Sticky and clear. He’s careful. Viren uses only one finger, keeping pace with what his mouth and left hand are doing. Sucking, rolling, fingering. Servicing is his favorite part. He doesn’t rush anything, either. The nymph’s cries are too adorable for that.<br/>
Their climax comes pretty quickly, as it’s too much stimulation for the nymph to handle in three places at once. Viren swears the cum he’s drinking tastes just like his own. There's a good chance it might be.<br/>
They recover for awhile as Viren patiently waits to be of service again. Once the nymph seems ready, kissing him and smiling, Viren returns to work below. He eats at the vaginal opening this time, his beard tickling the nymph’s thighs and there are a few giggles. Then more moans. Viren’s in heaven. But before the night is through, he also makes sure to get one more thing he wants.<br/>
“Do you remember when you used your vines on me?” Viren asks as they lay on their back. “Right here?”<br/>
The nymph seems to understand. Big happy eyes, then a single nod.<br/>
Viren explains what he wants and the nymph decides this will be fun, playfully rolling on top him.<br/>
“Oof! Easy.”<br/>
His partner is so much smaller between the human’s legs. There’s a push, then both their smiles are fading.<br/>
Viren hadn't anticipated being fucked very hard, but he should have prepared for it. The nymph’s pert breasts jiggle as slaps fill the room. Cute cries are drowned out by Viren’s. Needless to say neither one of them get very much rest. After the nymph has finished, they're starving again despite having sucked up Viren’s mess.<br/>
The nymph sits on their knees and presents to a very exhausted Viren parted lips. Asking if they can be fed directly.<br/>
Viren doesn’t have the strength. The past week alone has been far too much for one man. But he’s nonetheless so turned on and so determined that he agrees.<br/>
“Yes. Come here.” Viren helps the nymph climb onto his lap and straddle him. Some time is spent being fascinated by Viren’s erection first. The nymph plays with him before they both help him enter. Sitting is a slow process. It’s a slow first ride too. But the rest of the night is dedicated to feeding. Somehow Viren manages to supply what’s needed, but he’ll be dead by tomorrow, he thinks, if he isn’t given an opportunity to recharge.</p><p>But morning comes, then afternoon as they sleep through it. Viren rolls over, expects the small body curled up next to him to still be there.<br/>
A body is there alright, but it isn’t small. There’s a firm hard hip. Fuller breasts as Viren opens his eyes. The nymph’s face is partially the same and yet…it isn’t. No longer as soft and spritely but fair. Flowers blossom through their long hair. Leaves grow thicker along their legs, and the creature’s calves have grown bits of bark and moss. Their skin is a much deeper green.<br/>
Viren’s plant has evolved once again. Into a very pretty forest druid.<br/>
They wake, yawn big as Viren stares. Then there’s a smile, followed by a tender morning kiss. The druid’s cock is formidable as it begins to stand, and Viren brain shuts off immediately. He hasn’t been awake for ten minutes but doesn’t care if he has no stamina left. He has enough strength to roll onto his side, and that’s all he needs. Viren spoons backward into his companion. Words come out of him in pieces but he’s basically begging for it now. Rubbing against them. Tired. Dehydrated and sticky and sore but this isn’t the time to quit…<br/>
Leafy arms come over. Breasts press into Viren’s back as he feels his inner leg being lifted. The groan he emits doesn’t even sound like himself, but it doesn’t matter. He feels whole and grateful as his body starts to move, is being forced to be moved as he takes the size and firmness as best he can. </p><p>In the end Viren’s the one who has to be brought water. Propped up with pillows and called back from the brink. When at last he comes around there’s a thankful kiss.<br/>
The druid’s eyes are vibrant, brimmed with gold.<br/>
“Huh?” Viren manages, partially stunned, out of breath.<br/>
“You’re not dead. That’s a relief.”<br/>
He hadn’t expected the druid to speak.<br/>
“You’ve been good to me, Viren. I couldn’t ask for a better maker. Especially last night.” Another thankful kiss pressed tenderly against his cheek. “And today…you feel so good. But I think I need to go, for both our sakes.”<br/>
It’s difficult for Viren to argue with this. He’s nearly dead from having tried to keep up this past week. Xadian druids are highly social too. His friend won’t survive outside of a forest, and will probably need other friends to mate with.<br/>
“I…thank you?” Viren’s still coming to. “It’s been…”<br/>
“Thank you for giving me life.”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“I am grateful. But before I go…”<br/>
“Yes?” Viren asks dizzily. Anything they need, he'll do it.<br/>
“Do you think you could please…feed me?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>